Sakura's True Love
by BlueWhite Girl
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah 2 sosok manusia yang memiliki takdir berbeda. Sakura, perempuan yang berkehidupan mewah, sementara Sasuke berkehidupan sederhana. Suatu saat, mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Rated M untuk jaga-jaga. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's True Love**

**Summary: **Sasuke dan Sakura adalah 2 sosok manusia yang memiliki

takdir berbeda. Sakura, perempuan yang berkehidupan

mewah, sementara Sasuke berkehidupan sederhana. Suatu

saat, mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

**Warning: **Bad summary, Rated M untuk bahasanya (atau mungkin jalan

ceritanya), Typo, bahasa tidak baku.

**Main pairing: **SasuSaku, SasoSaku.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura's True Love © Ayumu to Miyako**

* * *

CIIT…

Mercedes Benz merah milik Sasori menghentikan lajunya di garis finish. Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut merah ini merebut juara pertama dalam pertandingan adu balap mobil. Ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan seringaian seksi. Melangkah menuju kerumunan pemuda seumurannya, seraya menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan ucapan selamat kepadanya.

"Hei, Sasori!" salah satu pemuda menyerukan namanya. Berambut oranye dan bertindik di bagian hidung juga telinganya.

"Oi, bro!" balas Sasori. Ia berjalan pelan dan duduk di samping pemuda berambut oranye yang bernama Pein. Merebut segelas wine dari genggaman Pein dan langsung meminumnya.

Pein terkejut. Ia berusaha mengambil wine-nya kembali. "Heh, itu wine punya gue." Pein menjauhkan wine-nya dari jangkauan Sasori dan melanjutkan, "Kalau loe mau wine, loe bisa ambil di bar sana."

"Huh, males gue!" ujar Sasori dengan tampang yang sengaja dibuat malas.

Seorang lainnya menepuk bahu Pein. "Sudah. Loe berdua jangan pada ribut. Kita ini kan mau ngerayain kemenangan sohib kita, si Sasori ini."

"Thanks, Hidan," ucap Sasori pelan. Ia meninju bahu Hidan pelan. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong nih buat loe," lanjut Sasori seraya memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat kepada Hidan.

"Eh, buat gue? Serius loe?" tanya Hidan.

"Ya iyalah gue serius. Loe kan udah nyuap bodyguard loe itu supaya gue bisa menang." Sasori tersenyum. Senyuman licik.

Hidan terkikik pelan. "Hihi… Oke, thanks bro!"

"Hah? Terus bagian gue mana?" kali ini Pein yang menyahut. "Masa gue gak dapet?"

Sasori menghela napas. "Hh… Oke. Nih, buat loe. Meskipun loe gak bantuin gue waktu pertandingan tadi, tapi loe juga sohib gue." Dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang bernilai 100.000 rupiah.

Pein menyeringai. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasori. "Oh, thanks so much Sasori." Dan dibalas dengan acungan jempol Sasori.

Sementara kekasihnya saat ini sedang berkumpul dengan para sohibnya di tempat lain.

"Hei, Sakura. Pacar loe hebat juga tuh." Perempuan berambut blonde panjang bernama Yamanaka Ino, menyikut lengan sohibnya pelan.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya mendengus angkuh. Dia menyibakkan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang sepunggung. "Oh, tentu saja! Pacar gue gitu lho…"

Gadis lainnya yang berambut indigo hanya terkikik mendengar untaian kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sohibnya. "Tapi jangan hanya pacar loe saja. Pacar gue juga hebat andkeren kok."

Sakura menyeringai lebar seraya melirik Hinata, si gadis berambut indigo. "Wah, mentang-mentang baru jadian sama si rubah," ucapnya.

Hinata melirik Sakura tajam dan menyahut, "Pacar gue bukan rubah, tapi Uzumaki Naruto."

Dan seketika tawaan tersengar dari kerumunan mereka. Sasori yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai seksi—lagi—dan berjalan menuju kekasihnya.

"Hei, sayang," katanya sambil merangkul pundak Sakura dengan mesra. Lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Oh, sayang…" Sakura menggeliat manja dalam rangkulan Sasori. "Ayo Say… Lagipula aku udah ngantuk." Dan kemudian mengecup pipi Sasori.

"OK." Sasori perlahan menuntun Sakura menuju Mercedes Benz merah-nya, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah Hidan dan Pein. "Hoi, gue pulang dulu."

"Yo'i. Selamat bersenang-senang, bro!" balas Hidan dan Pein.

Sesampainya di dalam, Sasori melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mata coklatnya melirik ke arah gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya yang sudah terlelap. Tak lama kemudian mobilnya sudah sampai di kawasan 'Pom Bensin'. Ia melayangkan tangan kanannya ke rambut merah muda kekasihnya dan membelainya.

"Sakura sayang…" panggilnya. "Sayang, ayo bangun… Katanya kau mau beli whisky di di Minimarket. Ini kita sudah sampai."

Perlahan mata emerald Sakura mulai terbuka. Ia hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian membuka pintu dan menuju Minimarket yang terletak di pojok Pom Bensin.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu Sakura berada di dalam Minimarket. Ia terlihat merengut kesal dan kemudian menghembuskan napas keras. "Cih! Apa Minimarket ini gak kenal sama yang namanya whisky? Udah gue cari kemana-mana, tapi gue gak lihat satu botol pun. Ugh!" ketus—atau umpatnya—pelan. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar Minimarket dan…

BRUK!

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat karena rupanya tubuh rampingnya menabrak sosok tubuh tegap yang berlapiskan hoodie berwarna hitam.

"Eh, kalo loe jalan lihat pake' mata! Loe lihat kan, gue jadi jatuh!" ketus Sakura, bertepatan dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang menunjuk-nunjuk sosok di hadapannya ini.

Sementara sosok di hadapannya hanya diam. Perlahan ia melepaskan tudung hoodie yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya. Dan saat ini Sakura dapat melihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat, bermata onyx yang kelam dan rambutnya yang berbentuk tidak wajar—sedikit mencuat ke belakang—berwarna hitam.

Sumpah. Wajah sosok pemuda ini sangatlah tampan. Wanita-wanita yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung terbuai. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Gadis bermarga Haruno ini malah menatap tajam mata onyx-nya.

Sakura perlahan bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan berdiri. Lagi-lagi ia menunjuk-nunjuk muka si pemuda, dan kali ini dengan jari tengahnya. "Loe lihat saja, gue pasti akan balas perbuatan loe ini kalo gue ketemu lagi sama loe!" Lalu melangkah pergi, disertai dengan umpatan-umpatan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam Minimarket.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

Moshi-moshi minna … ^^

Kenalkan, kita author baru disini… :D

Dan ini fic pertama kita… ^w^

Gomen kalau ceritanya enggak nyambung …

Alurnya terlalu cepat lagi.

Gomen nee~ T.T

Tapi kita sudah seneng kok kalau minna mau ng-review fic kita yang enggak jelas ini … =.=

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, lewat review aja ya?

Review, please… ^v^

**Sign,**

**Ayumu to Miyako**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's True Love**

**Summary: **Sasuke dan Sakura adalah 2 sosok manusia yang memiliki

takdir berbeda. Sakura, perempuan yang berkehidupan

mewah, sementara Sasuke berkehidupan sederhana.

Suatu saat, mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

**Warning: **Bad summary, Rated M untuk bahasanya (atau mungkin

jalan ceritanya), Typo, bahasa tidak baku.

**Main pairing: **SasuSaku, SasoSaku.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura's True Love © Ayumu to Miyako**

* * *

BLAM!

Mercedes Benz merah milik Sasori sedikit terguncang karena bantingan Sakura pada pintu mobilnya. Melepaskan earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya kemudian menoleh kepada Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya kenapa aku membanting pintu mobil kesayanganmu ini, kan?" sahut Sakura sebelum Sasori mengeluarkan suaranya. Sakura menatap Sasori. "Ugh, aku sedang kesal!"

Sasori tersenyum tipis. Ia merangkul pundak Sakura. "Iya, kau benar. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu sampai sekesal ini, sayang?"

Sakura menggenggam lengan Sasori yang tengah merangkulnya. Ia berkata pelan. "Karena ulah seorang laki-laki."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi yang penting, dia adalah seorang laki-laki brengsek yang menabrakku saat aku keluar dari Minimarket tadi. Laki-laki berambut buntut ayam dan bermata onyx," dengusnya dan menekankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata 'brengsek'. Kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah pipi Sasori dan mengelusnya. "Tapi, kau tahu? Sekarang aku sudah tidak marah lagi…" ditambah dengan seringaian menggoda.

Sasori balas menyeringai. "Ya, karena ada aku kan, sayang?"

Dan kemudian mereka telah larut dalam French Kiss yang panas dan memabukkan. Sekali-kali terdengar suara desahan pelan dari bibir mereka.

* * *

"Eh? Kau sudah datang Sasuke?" terdengar suara dari dalam sebuah ruang studio musik.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi tersenyum tipis kemudian meletakkan tas gitarnya dan memainkannya sebentar. "Tentu saja, aku kan sudah berjanji padamu. Hei, kau sudah menyiapkan sebuah lagu untuk kumainkan saat di konser, Gaara?"

"Tentu saja." Laki-laki satunya yang dipanggil Gaara terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya dan kemudian memberikannya kepada Sasuke. "Ini."

"Thanks," ucap Sasuke bertepatan dengan tangannya yang menerima kertas tersebut dari genggaman Gaara.

Keadaan hening untuk sesaat, karena kedua laki-laki itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing—Sasuke tengah melihat selembar kertas berisikan sebuah lirik lagu yang akan dimainkannya saat konser, sementara Gaara tengah mengecek senar salah satu gitar yang berwarna merah.

"Baiklah. Kurasa ini lagu yang cocok. Thanks, Gaara." Sasuke menepuk bahu Gaara pelan sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Sama-sama Sasuke." Gaara membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Hei, kau mau coba untuk memainkannya?"

"Bukan ide buruk…"

Sasuke menyiapkan gitarnya dan kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bermain. Ia mengambil napas kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"Where is the moment we needed the most?

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryn' on…

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime and I don't need no carryn' on…"

Sasuke mengambil jeda sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan memetik gitar biru dongkernya dan mulai bernyanyi lagi.

"Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, you had a bad day…"

Jrengg…

Sasuke mengakhiri permainan gitar solonya dengan indah. Pemuda berambut emo ini mengembalikan kembali gitar kesayangannya ke dalam tas gitar miliknya. Ia bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju Gaara—yang saat itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana barusan? Keren kan?" ujar Sasuke penuh percaya diri seraya membusungkan dada.

Gaara menjitak pelan kepala 'ayam' Sasuke dan terkikik. "Hihi… Pede sekali kau ini."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya melototkan onyx-nya ke Gaara dan mengusap kepalanya yang bekas jitakan Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum, kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, tatapan melas dan berkata, "I'm sorry, Saskey-chan…"

"Hn, sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu, akan kujamin kau akan segera pergi ke alam baka!" gerutu Sasuke.

* * *

"Selamat malam, Sakura sayang. Have a nice dream…" Sasori mengantar Sakura menuju ke depan pintu rumah Sakura. Memegang dagu Sakura dan memiringkan kepalanya mendekati Sakura. Untuk sesaat mereka saling berciuman panas. Lidah Sasori menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura dan menyentuh langit-langit mulut Sakura, seraya juga mengabsen gigi Sakura satu-persatu. Sakura mendesah pelan dalam ciuman panasnya, menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasori kepadanya. Kemudian mereka menghentikan ciuman 'memabukkan' itu dengan terengah-engah.

"Hh-hh…"

"Kau hebat, sayang…" Sasori menyeringai menatap Sakura yang terengah-engah.

"Kau juga.." balas Sakura, kemudian memeluk dada bidang Sasori dan menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda berambut merah ini yang khas.

Dengan pelan Sasori melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Ia membelai rambut pink kekasihnya dan sekilas mengecup pipi putihnya. "Sayang, aku pulang dulu ya.."

Sakura mengangguk kecil kemudian Mercedes Benz merah Sasori menghilang dari pandangannya. Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, nona Sakura…" sambut para pelayan Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Dari mana saja kamu? Kamu tau kan, sekarang sudah jam berapa?" suara lembut milik seorang wanita menyambut kedatangan Sakura. Tanpa perlu menoleh dan melihat wajahnya, Sakura sudah mengenalinya. Haruno Hana, ibundanya.

Sekaligus sosok wanita yang dibencinya.

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu kan?" ketus Sakura, tetap memandang lurus ke depan tanpa melihat wajah lembut ibunya.

Terdengar suara ibunya yang sedang menahan tangisan. "Ibu mohon Sakura. Tolong maafkan Ibu, nak…"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sakura langsung naik ke lantai 2—menuju kamarnya. Seketika dia melirik ke arah ibundanya yang sedang menangis seraya terisak pelan, dan salah dua orang pelayannya yang bernama Ayame dan Shizune sedang menenangi Hana dan sedikit menghiburnya.

"Dasar cengeng," gumam Sakura sesaat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan, bermata onyx dan berambut emo sedang merebahkan diri di atas kasur apartemennya yang berukuran 1x2 meter. Ya, saat ini pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini telah menyewa sebuah kamar di apartemen sederhana bernama "Ami's Apartment".

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit kamar apartemennya. Dan memikirkan suatu hal yang bisa membuat pikirannya menjadi gila, juga resah dan gelisah. Hatinya pun juga ikut berontak karena berdebar-debar.

Gadis berambut pink itu. Gadis muda yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di depan Minimarket. Tentu saja, karena mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan.

Sasuke dapat melihatnya, emerald gadis'nya' yang bersinar, kulit mulus putih—seputih mutiara dan warna rambut yang unik—merah muda. Dan juga Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa ada suatu perasaan tersembunyi yang dapat membuat Sasuke memandang gadis itu secara istimewa dan merona saat mengingat wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangan kannya di atas dada bidangnya dan sedikit mencengkeram kaos putih yang dipakainya. "Aku menyukai dirinya…"

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

Balesan **review**-nya:

**Pink Uchiha: **Terima kasih udah penasaran baca fic kami... *senyum innocent*. Ini, chapter 2 sudah updet! Tapi gomen, gak terlalu panjang fic-nya T.T... Lagi stres ngerjain tugas yang 'numpuk' dari sekolah .. Review lagi yaa~ xD

**Chiwe SasuSaku: **Tenang saja, ini sudah pakai 'aku-kamu' kok ^w^. Lemon? Hohoho... Tunggu saja yaa *senyum misterius. Yosh~ Ini udah updet! Review again? x3

**Tabita Pinkybunny: **Ini sudah di-update... Review lagi ya... ^v^

**1stLgirlZ: **Makasih udah bilang fic kami keren~ ^w^. Chapter 2 udah update, nee~. Review lagi, ya? ^.^

**iam maniez: **Eh, beneran? O.o. Wah, maafkan kami T.T. Tapi asli kok, ini bikinan kami sendiri x3. Review-mu bukan termasuk flame kok :D. Review lagi ya? ;D

**Astari: **ASTARI...! *peluk-peluk Astari* xD. Makasih udah review... Iya, Sakura-nya sombong banget! Kami juga enggak suka kok sama Sakura di fic ini *readers: Lah, kan kalian yang bikin fic ini!*. Review lagi ya, As? xD

**Greeny Uchiha: **Ini udah di-update :D. Mau review lagi, kan? xD

* * *

Moshi-moshi minna … ^^

Kita bertemu kembali di sini … :D

Kita kembali dengan membawa chapter 2 fic "Sakura's True Love"

Semoga kalian (para readers) tidak bosan ya … T.T

Maaf ya, kali ini chapternya pendek lagi .

Banyak tugas dari sekolah ...

Hehe … *dihajar*

Oh iya, di fic barusan kami munculin satu lagu nih …

Judulnya 'Bad Day', penyanyinya om Daniel Powter .

Kalian tau lagu ini? XD

Review, please… ^v^

**Sign,**

**Ayumu to Miyako**


End file.
